Conor McGregor vs Rocky Balboa
Conor McGregor vs Rocky Balboa is a battle by the sayain jedi Description UFC VS ROCKY! SEASON 1 EPISODE 12! Which underdog fighter turned famous will win a battle to the knock out! Fight Rocky was in a run down bar with his best friends Paulie, They were having a normal night until Conor walked through the door. Rocky groaned as he knew McGregor would insult him, Paulie ran in front of Conor and said "Rocky's not fighting!" Conor then pushed the balding man out of the way while saying "Move out of my way!" Paulie charged back and pushed the UFC fighter! Conor was furious as he then punched the small man in the face knocking him over. Rocky jumped up and punched Conor punched him in the face causing him to stumble backwards in pain, Rocky then done another punch knocking him onto the street. Conor jumped up and said " Your Fooking Dead! FIGHT! The first to attack was Conor as he kicked Rocky in the side of the head, The Italian Stallion shockingly wasn't even fazed as he done a punch to Conor's face. The UFC fighter used this opportunity to begin battering the Boxer in the face with punches and kicks finishing it with a brutal headbutt, Rocky stumbled backwards and examined a wound on his head. Conor walked towards Rocky cockily and said "Is that all you got old man!" Rocky answered this question with a punch to the fighters in the face, Balboa charged in like a tank as he then grabbed the stunned McGregor's collar and began punching the man in the face finishing it with an uppercut that knocked the ultimate fighter onto a pile of trash bins. Rocky wasn't as cocky as Conor McGregor as he began battering him on the ground, Since this was McGregor's specialty he kept Balboa down as he began elbowing the Italian in the face. Two men grabbed McGregor and Balboa and began pulling each other away while saying "Chill out!" While Rocky stopped pulling Conor didn't as he got out of the grip and punched Rocky in the face knocking him on his face, The man tried pulling Conor back but the Fighter punched the man in the face knocking him out! Rocky got up angrily and walked towards Conor who was beating up the person who was holding Rocky back, Conor saw this and kicked Rocky in the side. Balboa blocked this kick with his hand and then tipped Conor over onto his back, Conor got up quickly and began trying to throw punches at Rocky's face while they did hit they little to no damage to him only to be punched in the face. Conor was reeling, and was caught out by a massive uppercut to the UFC fighter's chin, just as he was going to fall down Rocky grabbed Conor's face and started just battering him. Conor pushed Rocky of him and tried a kick, only to receive a kick to the chin dislocating his jaw. Rocky followed after the stunned Conor and began punching the man in the face making him start backing away, Conor blocked the right punch by Rocky and tried to throw another one back. Rocky Balboa dodged the strike and began throwing a flurry of punches to the poor Fighter's face and torso, These punches were relentless Conor tried to block and dodge the hits but he was unsuccessful. Several punches and a heel kick later, Conor was on the ground again but a lot more injured. Rocky stood over the stunned UFC fighter and said "You're done for just leave and go home!" this didn't sound like a good idea to Conor as he looked at a large rock in anger and grabbed it, And with all his might he chucked the rock at the boxer's head. Conor ran at top speeds he grabbed Rocky by his head and done a move that was the same as Balrog's move in Street Fighter 4! Conor stood over the knocked down Rocky looked at the man cockily, Rocky stood up and began battering Conor before he could even react until finally he was hit in the face with an uppercut that knocked him straight through a fence knocking him out! KO! Rocky met his wife Adrian and walked away from the scene as people talk to the police about the knocked out Conor McGregor, When they realized who was in fault the cops grabbed the knocked out Conor McGregor and dragged him into the Police Car and drove off. This would be one hell of a morning for McGregor! Conclusion And the winner is: Rocky BalboaCategory:The sayain Jedi